


За порог не гляди

by Helga_Kirchner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Kirchner/pseuds/Helga_Kirchner
Summary: У Атсуму в квартире заводится что-то потустороннее. Хината Шоё очень хочет помочь.Почти-что-хоррор!AU, в котором Атсуму невольно соседствует со сверхъестественной пакостью, Хината — странный медиум, и однажды они просто встречаются.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	За порог не гляди

**Author's Note:**

> Я честно пыталась в хоррор, но опять вышли флафф и романтика. 
> 
> В конце работы будет примечания с моими заметками и мыслями по поводу текста — кто хочет, может почитать. 
> 
> Огромное спасибо за каждый оставленный отзыв! Фидбэк даёт желание и силы работать дальше!

Всё началось с того, что ночью у Атсуму в квартире начали скрестись кошки. Премерзкий звук соприкосновения когтей о дорогущий ламинат будил не хуже будильника, пронзительно орущим сиреной, и потом не давал заснуть. 

Проблема, однако, была вовсе не в испорченном ламинате и бессонных ночах. 

Атсуму был аллергиком, и никаких кошек у него отродясь не было. 

Первое время он думал, что все же поехал мозгами из-за постоянных тренировок. Царапин на ламинате не было, а звук скребущихся кошек был, и Атсуму, если честно, уже подумывал сходить хотя бы к знакомому, который учился на психолога.

Атсуму, толком не спавший уже пятую ночь подряд, сдуру пожалился на странные звуки родному и горячо любимому братцу: он рассказал и о своих подозрениях, и о желании навестить мозгоправа. Осаму покрутил пальцем у виска и остался на ночь в квартире брата. 

В ту ночь пресловутые кошки начали орать дурниной. 

Атсуму, уже привычный к чертовщине, происходящей в его квартире, не удивился, а вот Осаму, взъерошенный, с глазами-блюдцами, тихо, но проникновенно матерился. Они включили все светильники, которые только были, и прошлись по всей однушке, вооружившись кухонными ножами. 

Кошек не было. 

Звук когтей, дерущих дорогой ламинат, был. 

На следующий день Осаму приволок Суну, бутылок десять пива и в приказном порядке потребовал позвать Сакусу и Бокуто. 

— Зачем? — опешил Атсуму, рассовывая пиво по полкам в холодильнике, — Оми-оми меня суеверным идиотом обозвал, а Боккун, по-моему, решил, что я просто пошутил. 

— Затем, — огрызнулся Осаму и отобрал одну баночку хмельного, — Что Сакуса-кун здравомыслящий, а Бокуто-кун сильный и с прорвой полезных знакомых.

Атсуму легкомысленно пожал плечами, мол, твоя взяла, и, с хрустом разогнувшись, потянулся к телефону. Он знал, что онигири, которые Осаму приволок из дома, сделают чудо, и скептично настроенные приятели объявятся на пороге его дома максимум часа через полтора. 

Сакуса с Бокуто прибыли ровно через час, и хмурый Киёми с тяжелым вздохом и выражением полной обреченности на лице уточнил прямо с порога: 

— Ты пил? 

Атсуму в возмущении схватился за сердце и состроил оскорбленное лицо. Осаму, показавшийся с кухни, приветливо кивнул и отвесил близнецу подзатыльник. Бокуто, предатель чертов, хихикнул. 

— Не пил, — уверил Осаму, — Я тоже это слышал. 

По Сакусе было видно, что он едва сдерживает желание обозвать их суеверными идиотами и гордо уйти. 

— А что нас так резко вызвал-то? — Бокуто, уже успевший стащить онигири, довольно впился зубами в рис. 

— Понимаете, — тихо и неуверенно начал Атсуму, всё ещё не полностью уверенный в том, что он не поехал мозгами, — Вчера кошки начали орать. 

— Может, это соседские. 

— У этого дома не настолько поганая звукоизоляция, — возразил Суна, со спины обняв вмиг расслабившегося Осаму. 

Они продолжили рассуждать о звукоизоляции, потом как-то незаметно перескочили на обсуждение стирального порошка и различных кондиционеров, затем — на горячий спор о политике Третьего Хокаге. Они, чуть подхмелевшие и охрипшие, включили арку экзамена на чуунина и принялись то коллективно вздыхать по Какаши, то обкладывать матом Орочимару. 

Ровно в полночь началось _это_.

Как только из коридора послышалось протяжное кошачье мяуканье, они разом замолчали, будто звук отключили, и замерли на месте. Парни выглядели напуганными, и Атсуму, живущий в таких условиях уже пару недель, вдруг и сам отчего-то испугался. 

Все впятером они вывалились в коридор, и кто-то щёлкнул выключателем. Простая круглая лампа зажглась приятным тёплым светом, и Атсуму уж было подумал, что сейчас их подотпустит маленько, и тогда они точно решат, что делать и как быть. 

Сакуса посмотрел в угол и как-то нехорошо побледнел. 

— Блять, — тихо выдал он, — Твою же, сука, мать… 

Сказать честно, Атсуму впервые за всё время их общения услышал, как Сакуса матерится. Педант и этакий пай-мальчик, Оми-Оми до этого момента не прибегал к обсценной лексике; обычно он унижал своих оппонентов колким сарказмом. 

Атсуму глянул в тот угол и мгновение спустя понял, почему Сакуса сматерился. 

В углу никого не было, а на светлом ламинате на их глазах расползались длинные глубокие борозды, отдаленно похожие на царапины какой-нибудь дикой кошки. 

«Кошки» заорали, и Атсуму пробрало крупной дрожью. В этот момент ему не было дела ни до испорченного пола, ни до друзей, кучковавшихся у него за спиной — он не отрываясь смотрел на появляющиеся из ниоткуда царапины, слушал пронзительный «кошачий» вой и впервые за недели непрекращающегося скребота по-настоящему испугался. 

В ту ночь в туалет или на кухню никто из них не ходил. Они закрыли дверь, забаррикадировали ее письменным столом и впятером уселись на кровать. 

Ни один из них так и не сомкнул глаз той чертовой ночью. 

На утро Бокуто сдвинул стол и осторожно, словно на минное поле, вышел в коридор. В квартире стояла звенящая тишина, и только глубокие неровные борозды на ламинате напоминали о том, что Атсуму жил в типичном американском фильме ужасов. 

— Поживешь у меня, — как само собой разумеющееся объявил Сакуса и невозмутимо опрокинул в себя целую кружку горячего кофе. 

Он пытался выглядеть спокойным и собранным, но Атсуму видел, как мелко подрагивали его руки. Братец же не отлипал от Суны; они оба были помятыми, с синяками под глазами, и Атсуму уже пожалел, что втянул их во всё это. 

Бокуто же с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом бросился осматривать царапины. Он вообще держался лучше всех их вместе взятых: первым вышел из спальни, наварил на всех кофе и кинулся исследовать художества ночных посетительниц. 

— Твоему паркету пиздец, — объявил Бокуто, заходя на кухню. 

Он устало плюхнулся на стул и глотнул остатки кофе прямо из кофейника. Осаму толкнул к нему тарелку с печеньями, и Котаро благодарно кивнул. 

— Это ламинат, — поправил Атсуму, но Бокуто только отмахнулся. 

— У меня есть знакомый медиум, — вдруг сказал Бокуто, — Вы, возможно, его помните, он в старшей школе играл в волейбол. Такой рыженький, из Карасуно. 

Атсуму действительно помнил «рыженького из Карасуно». Хината Шоё зацепил его сразу же, с первого взгляда. Он будто бы умел летать и сиял ярче солнца, и Атсуму чёрной завистью завидовал паиньке-Кагеяме, отхватившему джекпот.

— Тсуму, давай наберём ему, — тем временем продолжал Бокуто, — Пусть посмотрит твою халупу. 

— А может нам просто причудилось? — с каким-то отчаянием в голосе спросил Сакуса, — Мы выпили и перенервничали. 

Осаму устало посмотрел на него: 

— Разворочанный паркет — простите, ламинат — нам точно не причудился. 

— Но медиум? Может, ещё шамана притащим? 

— Хоть язви, хоть нет, Суна, а царапины на полу от этого не исчезнут. Их кто-то оставил, и этот кто-то в один день может переключиться на моего брата. 

Все пятеро синхронно вздрогнули. 

— Набирай, — твердо сказал Атсуму, опустив голову на столешницу, — Только давайте уйдем отсюда. 

Собрались они быстро, за каких-то полчаса. Атсуму выудил старую спортивную сумку и покидал в нее всё необходимое: одежду, нижнее белье, зубную щетку в чехольчике с лисами, пару пар обуви и блистер сильных успокоительных, которые ему достал тот самый друг-будущий психолог. 

Когда он выходил из квартиры, ему вдруг отчётливо послышалось разочарованное шипение и противный скрежет когтей о ламинат. Атсуму с предельной ясностью понял, что «кошки» были расстроены его побегом. 

Он закрыл дверь, сунул ключ в карман пальто и припустил к лифту, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на протяжном вое, уже ничуть не похожем на кошачий. 

О, его «кошки» определенно были разочарованы. Раньше они никогда не бесновались днём.

* * *

На следующий день Бокуто извиняющимся тоном заявил, что Хината — медиум, это надо же — уехал к родным в Мияги и вернётся не раньше чем через неделю. Возвращаться в свою квартиру Атсуму боялся, и получилось так, что он застрял у Сакусы. 

В его почти что стерильной квартире не было ни скрежета, ни воя, и Атсуму, уже сроднившегося с ощущением липкого страха, неожиданно и резко отпустило. У Сакусы было тихо, спокойно и главное _безопасно_ , и Мия твердо решил — к черту. Не было никаких кошек, не было ощущения чужого присутствия и разодранного ламината, а они впятером — впечатлительные идиоты, пересмотревшие ужастиков. 

— Знаешь, Боккун, — сказал Атсуму на вечерней тренировке, — Не надо никакого медиума. Нам привиделось, померещилось, приглючилось и так далее. Я возвращаюсь домой. 

Сумка с вещами уже была собрана, чтоб в последний момент не струсить. Бокуто скептически посмотрел на него, но Атсуму криво улыбнулся, подхватил свою ношу и припустил к метро. 

Подходя к своему дому, он почти убедил себя в том, что поступает правильно. Атсуму с детства не верил во всяких ёкаев, демонов и призраков, и ударяться в паранормальное во взрослом возрасте было как минимум глупо, а как максимум попахивало шизофренией. 

Возможно, он просто переборщил с успокоительными, и те борозды от когтей ему просто-напросто приглючились, а ребята, ведомые его глухой паникой и страхом, поверили и увидели то, чего не было на самом деле. 

Атсуму достал ключи с брелком в виде волейбольного мяча, который Осаму подарил ему ещё в средней школе, но тут его кто-то окликнул. Он сунул связку ключей в карман олимпийки и огляделся; рядом с ним остановилась Такада-сан из квартиры напротив. Она всегда была мила с ним, и на первых порах объясняла, как мыть стиральную машинку и где купить еду по акции; Атсуму добродушно улыбнулся ей. 

— Мия-сан! Наконец-то я вас увидела. 

Его соседка, невысокая улыбчивая женщина, грозно нахмурилась и скрестила руки. Атсуму никогда не видел её такой: сердитой, помятой и почти неуловимо напуганной. 

— Добрый вечер, Такада-сан. 

— Добрый, — неуверенно начала она, — Мия-сан, я всё понимаю, но сделайте что-то с вашими кошками. Орут так, будто их режут наживую. 

Атсуму бросило в дрожь. Он задрал голову, ища глазами окно своей квартиры. Соседка как-то странно посмотрела на него, но, перехватив взгляд Атсуму, тоже подняла голову. Кухонная шторка дёрнулась, будто кто-то, подсматривающий за ними, заметил, что его застукали, и резко зашторил окно. Атсуму хотел верить, что это был обычный сквозняк, вот только все окна в однокомнатной квартирке точно были закрыты наглухо. 

— Ах, вы живёте не один, Мия-сан? — вдруг спросила Такада-сан, лукаво улыбнувшись. 

Он непонимающе нахмурился: 

— Прошу прощения? 

— Вы разве не заметили женскую руку, что зашторила окно? Ваша девушка, а? 

Атсуму сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы унять дрожащие пальцы. Возвращаться домой было отвратной идеей. 

— Я живу один, Такада-сан, и кошек у меня нет. 

Соседка что-то спросила взволнованным тоном, — кажется, предлагала вызвать полицию — но Атсуму торопливо отмахнулся и, на ходу доставая телефон, бегом припустил к метро. Его не покидало ощущение, что _что-то_ смотрит на него из-за деревьев, ждёт, пока он устанет и остановится. Небольшой скверик, через который проходила ближайшая дорога к станции, как назло был абсолютно пуст, словно все собачники, обычно выгуливаюшие тут своих питомцев, этим вечером решили отсидеться дома. Из кустов послышался какой-то шорох, будто сухие ветки разломили пополам, и Атсуму прибавил шагу. 

Ехать к Сакусе было бесполезно: он, узнав, что его невольный квартирант возращается домой, отпросился с тренировки и уехал на выходные то ли к кузену, то ли к другу — Атсуму так и не понял. Тревожить Осаму и Суну он не хотел из принципа. 

Наверное, надо завалиться в отель, подумал Атсуму, но тут уличные фонари неожиданно замигали, как это бывает при резком скачке напряжения, и так же стремительно потухли один за другим. 

Сердце Атсуму забилось как сумасшедшее, и он, наконец, решился. 

Бокуто трубку снял почти сразу, всего после третьего гудка. Он звучал счастливо и довольно, и Атсуму, почти впавший в панику, почувствовал угрызения совести, которая, вопреки мнению любимого братца, у него всё же была.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! Тсум-Тсум, что-то случилось? 

Атсуму слышал, что на фоне играл опенинг из какого-то аниме; он слышал голос Акааши-куна, который громко что-то выговаривал Хани, их корги, которую Бокуто подарил ему на день рождения. 

Атсуму молчал, слушая мирные звуки чужой жизни. Он бежал в кромешной темноте, которой просто не должно было быть в девять вечера в апреле, и понимал, что не имеет права переносить сумятицу из своей жизни на них. 

Он уже решился рассмеяться и сказать, что всё в порядке, и он позвонил просто так, поблагодарить за помощь и всё такое, но Бокуто, явно обеспокоенный спросил тихим, но твёрдым голосом: 

— Атсуму, что случилось? Куда ты бежишь? 

Позади него заскрипела щебёнка, и Атсуму не выдержал. 

— Бокуто, — тихим, срывающимся голосом сказал он, — _Что-то_ идёт за мной. _Оно_ было в моей квартире, Бокуто, мне страшно. 

— Где ты? 

— Бегу к метро, — прошелестел Атсуму; впереди уже виднелась оживленная улица, и он рванул туда из последних сил. 

— Езжай к нам, — решительно сказал Бокуто и, судя по звукам, принялся одеваться, — Кейджи, собирайся! Тсум, мы встретим тебя, понял? 

Он промычал что-то, и отключился. Сквер казался бесконечным, будто увеличенным раза в два; Атсуму бежал и бежал, а заветная освещенная улица всё никак не приближалась. Охваченный паникой, он было решил, что отсюда уже не выберется, но тут Атсуму неожиданно для себя самого вылетел на улочку, врезавшись в подростку со скейтом подмышкой. 

Тьма, окружавшая мир вокруг, вмиг исчезла, а в сквере разом зажглись все фонари. Девочка посмотрела на него как на умалишенного, встала на скейт и въехала в сквер; навстречу ей вышел старик с хаски, которого там точно не было ещё пару минут назад. 

В вагоне метро Атсуму сунулся в самую толкучку. Спортивная сумка с одеждой, которую он не выронил каким-то чудом, больно стукнула его по бедру, и Мию наконец-то отпустило. Он сел на свободное сидение, положил многострадальную сумку себе на колени, спрятал лицо в руках и тихо, но истерично рассмеялся. 

Бокуто и Акааши действительно ждали его около станции. Акааши, растрёпанный, в большой худи явно с плеча Боккуна и пижамных штанах в клетку, держал на поводке взбудораженную поздней прогулкой Хани и подслеповато щурился, вглядываясь в толпу. Атсуму махнул рукой, и Акааши заметно расслабился. Он ткнул Бокуто, указывая на Мию, и они втроем кинулись к нему; корги, смешно расставляя лапки и немного покачиваясь, бежала рядом с хозяевами, еле поспевая за ними. 

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Акааши.

Атсуму кивнул и, сбросив сумку прямо на землю, присел на корточки. Хани заинтересованно вскинулась, обнюхала его руки, а потом, видимо, признав, радостно гавкнула и упала пузиком вверх. Атсуму тихо фыркнул и запустил ладони в шерстку; корги довольно заурчала. 

— Спасибо, что не послали куда подальше, — тихо сказал Атсуму, поглаживая довольную Хани, — Что поверили. Я бы сам себе не поверил. 

— Тсум, — вдруг осипшим голосом сказал Бокуто, ногой разворачивая его сумку, — Смотри. 

Ткань была порвана. Неровный порез напоминал царапины в его квартире, и Атсуму, обливаясь холодным потом, неожиданно осознал, что его «кошки», чем бы они не были, стали сильнее и злее. Он поднял глаза на хранивших гробовое молчание друзей и прикусил губу, чтобы не разреветься от накатывающего страха. 

Акааши кинулся к нему, помогая подняться, и с силой сжал в объятиях. Хани беспокойно металась рядом, подбегая то к ним, то к замершему Бокуто, который рассматривал порванную сумку с абсолютно пустым лицом. 

— Завтра я звоню Хинате, — сказал он, — Переночуешь у нас. 

Атсуму положил голову на плечо Акааши и прикрыл глаза; его ощутимо потряхивало, и Кейджи успокаивающее погладил его по напряженной спине. 

— Бери поводок Хани, и пойдём домой. 

Акааши отстранился и протянул ему поводок-рулетку приятного бирюзового цвета. Хани гавкнула, и Атсуму устало улыбнулся. 

Сгущались сумерки, и Атсуму хотелось одного — уснуть, а на утро обнаружить, что всё происходящее было дурным сном. 

Атсуму заснул, будто умер. Его хватило только на то, чтобы натянуть пижаму, взять Хани и упасть на футон. Казалось, он заснул ещё в полёте. Хани, кряхтя, улеглась рядом, под боком Атсуму, и Акааши, умильно улыбаясь, сделал фото. 

— Он же аллергик, — тихо сказал Бокуто, приобняв Акааши, — Куда с собакой-то улёгся. 

— Пусть, — отмахнулся Кейджи и сделал ещё одно фото, — Таблетки у нас были. Зато смотри, какие фото получились. 

— Пойду наберу Хинату. 

Бокуто наклонился за Хани, но та недовольно зарычала и ещё сильнее прижалась к Атсуму. Корги всем своим видом показывала, что нашла тёплого человека и уходить никуда не собирается, и Бокуто несильно ткнул её в мокрый нос. 

— Хитрюга, — шепнул он, — Не буди его, хорошо? Тсуму надо отдохнуть. 

Корги посмотрела на него умными черными глазами и склонила голову набок. Атсуму вдруг заворочался, и Хани тут же уткнулась мордочкой куда-то в его щеку. 

— Позаботься о нём, Хани. 

Бокуто легко поднялся и, взяв Акааши за руку, вышел из комнаты, прикрыв дверь.

* * *

Бокуто бессердечно разбудил его с утра пораньше и с нездоровым энтузиазмом в голосе объявил, что они идут на пробежку. Атсуму хотел было отбрехаться тем, что у него нет с собой кроссовок, только ботинки, но Бокуто красноречиво посмотрел на стоящие у входной двери кроссовки, в которых он вчера и попал в их квартиру, и Атсуму сдался. Акааши, уже по самую макушку зарытый в каких-то бумагах, протянул им поводок. Хани беспокойно носилась у двери, и Атсуму далеко не с первого раза смог разобраться, как надеть на собаку шлейку и как закрепить поводок.

— Мы недолго, — обнадёжил его Бокуто, — Пробежимся по местам, которые облюбовали местные собачники, и домой. В девять Хината назначил встречу. 

— Ты ему позвонил? — рассеянно спросил Атсуму, пытаясь сделать разминку и не споткнуться о собаку, бегающую между его ног. 

— Вчера вечером. Хани, ко мне. 

Бокуто забрал у него поводок и достал из набедренной сумки что-то напоминающее небольшой шмат веревки задорного салатового цвета. Он за минуту отцепил от шейки ту страшную конструкцию, на которую Атсуму убил как минимум минут пять, и с такой же лёгкостью прицепил поводок для бега, закрепив его на своей талии. 

Бокуто вел его какими-то странными маршрутами, явно не предназначенными для бега, и только к концу пробежки Атсуму понял, что они бежали только по людным местам. 

Домой они забежали буквально на полчаса, помыться и переодеться. У Атсуму из чистой одежды были только серые клетчатые брюки, водолазка да олимпийка, которая с предыдущими вещами не сочеталась совсем. 

До назначенного времени оставалось всего ничего, каких-то минут сорок, и Атсуму ничего не оставалось, как забить на адекватность и эстетичность своего наряда. Бокуто подхватил форменную сумку Шакалов (свою сумку с формой Атсуму оставил в раздевалке; тащить сразу две не было никакого желания), и они отправились в кофейню, в которой, по словам мечтательно зажмурившегося Акааши, пекли самые вкусные пирожные. 

Уже сидя за столиком в самом углу помещения и нервно отстукивая ложкой ритм одной прилипчивой песенки, Атсуму гадал, каким же стал Хината Шоё, неожиданно подавшийся в эзотерику, а не в профессиональный волейбол. Бокуто гордо называл его медиумом, и у Атсуму в голове отчётливо возникал образ, навеянный современным кинематографом: черная бесформенная одежда, похожая на мантию, амулеты из перышек и костей, бледная кожа и пугающий взгляд «в себя». Он помнил Хинату Шоё из старшей школы — сияющего, приветливого, с улыбкой на всё лицо и блестящими глазами — и ожидал увидеть полную противоположность своим воспоминаниям. 

Против ожидания, к их столику подошёл вовсе не киношный медиум, а вполне обычный парень. Относительно невысокий, всё такой же улыбчивый, в нормальной одежде вместо ожидаемого балахона и без магических амулетов. 

— Хината! — радостно крикнул Бокуто и с силой сжал медиума в объятиях. 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Бокуто-кун, — Хината тепло рассмеялся и уставился на притихшего Атсуму, — Мия-сан, верно? 

— Можно просто Атсуму и на «ты», — Атсуму протянул руку, и Хината неожиданно крепко пожал её. 

Его руки, мягкие и горячие, почти что обжигали, но Атсуму поймал себя на мысли, что ему это нравилось. Хината не разрывал рукопожатия и смотрел словно сквозь него, будто пытался что-то рассмотреть. 

Бокуто деликатно кашлянул, и Хината наконец отвёл взгляд.

— Извини, Атсуму-сан, — сказал он, неловко потирая макушку, — У тебя что-то с аурой не так, а что — не пойму. 

Атсуму тупо моргнул, и Хината понятливо улыбнулся. Он мотнул головой, мол, не обращай внимания. 

— Ну, рассказывай, что случилось, — попросил он и стащил с тарелки отвлекшегося Бокуто черничное пирожное. 

Атсуму тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и рассказать о своих прогрессирующих галлюцинациях не таким же идиотам, как он сам, а — Ками-сама, помоги — Хинате Шоё, упорством которого Атсуму восхищался последние два года старшей школы. Возможно — только возможно! — в те времена он был немного заинтересован им. 

— В моей квартире ночами стали скрестись кошки, — начал Атсуму, — Вот только кошек у меня нет. 

К огромному удивлению Атсуму, Хината слушал внимательно, не перебивал и даже не порывался вызвать санитаров и сдать его как буйного с весенним обострением. Атсуму, увлекшись восхищением Хинатой, не учёл одного момента: Хината Шоё сам был поехавшим на всю голову. 

Выслушав сбивчивый рассказ Мии о «кошках», царапинах на ламинате и порванной спортивной сумке, Хината не замер в ужасе и даже не сматерился, как сделал бы любой нормальный человек. Он наклонился вперёд, ближе к Атсуму, и с непередаваемым восторгом в голосе сказал: 

— Как интересно! Похоже на призывное существо, но я не могу судить, не взглянув на это лично. Можно? 

Атсуму в очередной раз тупо моргнул, не зная, как реагировать и что делать дальше. Он вопросительно глянул на Бокуто, но тот пнул его под столом и скорчил недовольную гримасу. 

— Можно, конечно, но у нас тренировка скоро. 

— Обменяйтесь телефонами, — предложил Бокуто, — После тренировки пересечетесь. Когда она у нас там заканчивается? Около четырёх? 

Атсуму на мгновение задумался, а потом утвердительно кивнул. 

— Да, что-то около того. 

Хината буквально просиял: 

— Записывай. 

Они разошлись минут сорок спустя, договорившись созвониться ближе к четырём. Сказать честно, время после обмена номера для Атсуму будто застыло: он смотрел на Хинату, который увлеченно рассказывал какую-то историю Бокуто, и не обращал внимание ни на что другое. 

Можно ли было сказать, что он влюбился? Нет, пока что точно нет. 

Можно ли было сказать, что он заинтересовался? Черт возьми, да. 

Если эта история закончится благополучно, — ну, без переезда или сжигания квартиры — то Атсуму пригласит Хинату на чашечку кофе.

* * *

Домой с тренировки Атсуму шёл как на казнь. Сумка с волейбольной формой сиротливо болталась на плече, а свою одежду Атсуму нес в громадном пакете из ближайшего супермаркета — разорванную сумку он скатал в тугой ком и выкинул. Злополучный сквер он обошел стороной. Конечно, идти по людным улочкам было дольше минут на пятнадцать, но стоило только посмотреть на чертову дорожку, усыпанную гравием, как его сковывал страх. Чудилось, что он снова бежит от _чего-то_ в абсолютном одиночестве, загнанно дышит и через силу пытается унять дрожь.

Когда Атсуму подошёл к своему дому, Хината уже ждал его. Он зябко кутался в жёлтую ветровку, прятал руки в карманы и с интересом смотрел аккурат в окно Атсуму. Мия предпочитал не думать, откуда он знает, что это именно его окно. 

— Привет, — сказал Атсуму и искренне улыбнулся, — Давно ждёшь? 

— Нет, всего минут десять. Пойдём? 

Атсуму вымученно кивнул и достал ключи. Хината с неожиданной горечью посмотрел на его брелок, но ничего не сказал. В абсолютной тишине они поднялись на четвертый этаж. Атсуму отпер замки и уже было потянулся к ручке, но замер. 

Храбриться и рассуждать об абсурдности этой чертовщины, живя у друзей, было легко, но сейчас, стоя у собственной входной двери, Атсуму вдруг понял, что просто не может решиться сделать последний шаг. Казалось бы, что тут сложно: дёрнуть ручку да шагнуть через порог — но он до одури, до белых пятен перед глазами боялся зайти внутрь и увидеть вполне себе настоящее подтверждение реальности происходящего кошмара. 

Звуки многоквартирного дома, окружающие его, вдруг пропали; Атсуму словно упал в вакуум. Он слышал только свое сердцебиение, отдающее куда-то в голову; он был один на один с этой пакостью, и ему было страшно. 

Вдруг Хината, про которого Атсуму просто-напросто забыл из-за глухой паники, захватившей его, обнял его, уткнувшись лбом куда-то в лопатки, и мир вокруг будто ожил. Он услышал, как из квартиры Такады-сан доносятся отзвуки какой-то энергичной заводной мелодии, а в соседней квартире громко работал телевизор. 

— Не бойся, — твёрдо сказал Хината, — Я с тобой. 

Атсуму зажмурился и решительно открыл дверь. 

Царапин в злополучном углу около кухни ощутимо прибавилось. Атсуму почему-то был уверен, что медиум первым делом кинется изучать их, но Хината отчего-то замер посреди коридора, задрав голову к беленому потолку. 

— Царапины там, — тихо уточнил Атсуму, шестым или даже седьмым чувством ощущая, что несёт какой-то бред. 

— Это физическое, последствие, если по-простому, — чересчур бодро произнес Хината, не отрывая глаз от потолка; его взгляд беспокойно метался туда-сюда, будто выискивая что-то, — Меня же интересует первопричина. 

Наконец он нашёл, что искал и двинулся к двери в ванную. Атсуму покорно поплёлся следом, чувствуя себя гостем в своей же квартире. 

— Кто живёт сверху? — неожиданно поинтересовался Хината. 

Он принялся ощупывать стены, а Атсуму крепко задумался. Из соседей он хорошо знал только Такаду-сан и Таками-куна со второго этажа. Изредка он пересекался с пожилой леди с седьмого, с которой они закупались в одном супермаркете. На этом, пожалуй, его весьма скудные знания о соседях заканчивались. 

— Квартиру сдают посуточно, — припомнил Атсуму, — Подростки вписки там проводят, а хозяина я ни разу не видел. 

— Посуточно, говоришь, — Хината отчего-то расстроился и наконец отлип от стенки, — Значит, она случайная. Дети играли, и не убрались за собой. 

— Она? Ты говоришь об очень странных вещах, знаешь? 

Хината рассмеялся и уселся в позу лотоса напротив того самого угла. Он вытянул руку и тихо заворковал. Атсуму подумал, что он был похож на дрессировщика, который забрался в клетку к тигру. Неожиданно его «кошка» заорала как в свои лучшие времена, а Хинату буквально отбросило назад. 

— Тихо! — прогремел медиум, и «кошка» замолкла, недовольно рыкнув напоследок. 

Обеспокоенный Атсуму бросился к нему, но Хината солнечно улыбнулся, будто бы ничего не произошло. Он опёрся на руку и тяжело встал, ощутимо прихрамывая на левую ногу.

«Так вот почему ты бросил волейбол», — подумал Атсуму, помогая ему дойти до дивана. 

Атсуму хотелось о многом спросить: что, как, когда и почему — но, посмотрев на болезненно выпрямившегося Хинату, он засунул куда подальше своё любопытство. Не то время, не та ситуация и, что уж тут таить, не те отношения. 

— Что это было? 

— Призывное существо, — ответил чуть оживившийся Хината, — Она пришла сверху. Видимо, кто-то баловался с призывом, и вытащил её. 

— Обычно вызывают кровавую Мэри или ту девочку из «Звонка», — Атсуму припомнил свои чудесные годы в младшей школе и тренировочные лагери в старшей, где они чудили по-черному. 

— Скорее всего, эти тоже хотели призвать несуществующую Мэри, — утвердительно кивнул Хината, — Но одна ошибка — и вылезает такое. Изгнать самому — морока та ещё… 

Хината резко замолчал и задумчиво посмотрел на Атсуму. В его голове, Атсуму был уверен, с шумом крутились воображаемые шестеренки. 

— Когда, ты говоришь, появились звуки? 

— Две недели назад, — припомнил Атсуму. 

— А ты в тот день ранился? Порезался там, или кровь, может, носом пошла? 

Атсуму стыдливо потупился. В тот день он и правда сильно порезался, лишь чудом не попав по вене. Произошло это действительно глупо: он резал овощи на салат, болтая с Осаму по видеосвязи, и тут его будто что-то толкнуло. Рука дрогнула, и нож вместо огурца с размахом опустился на его запястье. 

Осаму с явной паникой в дрожащем голосе обзывал его криворуким идиотом и всё порывался вызвать скорую; Атсуму же завороженно смотрел на кровь, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он очнулся лишь тогда, когда Осаму уже почти набрал номер неотложки. Кровотечение, и так не особо сильное для такой раны, остановилось вовсе, и Атсуму, прижав к порезу чистое полотенце, принялся успокаивать брата. 

— Вообще-то, да, — признался Атсуму, — Едва по вене не полоснул ножом. 

Хината отчего-то обрадовался этой информации. 

— Она пришла на запах крови, — радостно поведал он ошалевшему от таких новостей Атсуму, — Ты, Атсуму-сан, считай прикормил её. 

— Замечательно, — кисло буркнул Мия, — А убрать её можно?

— Я не смогу, — сказал Хината, и Атсуму разочарованно и немного испуганно закусил губу, — Но мой друг может. 

— Ещё один медиум? 

Шоё громко засмеялся, будто Атсуму сказал невообразимую глупость. 

— Нет, но он поможет, — Хината вдруг лукаво улыбнулся и игриво стрельнул глазами, — Но для эффективности задуманного ты просто обязан поехать со мной ко мне домой. Что скажешь, Атсуму-сан? 

Ками-сама, Хината Шоё что, флиртует с ним? 

Он определенно флиртует с ним. 

Несмотря на то, что Атсуму пользовался успехом у девушек и парней почти всю свою жизнь, в отношениях и романтике он был полным профаном, теряющимся при любой искренней попытке пофлиртовать с ним. 

— Ну, если ты приглашаешь, — неловко выдал Атсуму и покраснел. 

Если бы Осаму видел эту сцену, он бы забуллил его до смерти.

* * *

Оказывается, Хината жил всего в получасе езды от него, в элитном жилом комплексе. Квартиры там стоили как обе почки Атсуму разом — и это он смотрел только однушки. 

— Ты купил квартиру тут? — не удержался Атсуму, заинтересованно осматривая ладный внутренний дворик с целой россыпью различных тренажеров. 

— Что ты, — рассмеялся Хината, — Снимаю студию с большой скидкой. Однажды помог хозяину квартиры избавиться от полтергейста… 

Квартира в своей абсурдности неуловимо походила на самого Хинату: явно дорогой ремонт никак не сочетался с простым диваном и дешевенькими полочками из Икеи, как и сам Хината не сочетался с мрачным образом медиумов и экстрасенсов. 

Атсуму с неким восторгом понял, что он без ума от такого сочетания. 

Хината включил напольный торшер, который едва освещал импровизированную прихожую, и спросил у Атсуму слегка взволнованным голосом: 

— Не против такого полумрака? Сейчас зажжём свечи, и станет поприятнее. 

Атсуму невольно улыбнулся, кивнул и двинулся к тем самым полочкам, на которых заметил свечи — тоже, к слову, из Икеи. Они были самые простые, неароматические, но стояли в интересных подсвечниках: резных, явно с отсылкой на готику, но почему-то ярко-оранжевых. И где только нашёл такое чудо? 

Он подхватил обычную зажигалку, которая лежала рядом. Такие продавали в каждом магазине за какие-то сущие копейки. У Атсуму и самого была такая, только не зелёная, а красная; он купил её ещё в первую неделю после переезда, когда у всего дома отрубило электричество, и свет от свечей был единственным выходом. 

Атсуму зажёг все свечи, которым, казалось, не было конца, и неровный дрожащий свет разбавил полумрак, стоящий в помещении. Атсуму обернулся, и почти сразу заметил Хинату. Медиум, чуть склонившись, стоял у самого тёмного угла и что-то тихо шептал в темноту. Его рука висела в воздухе, будто он сжимал ладонью холку громадной собаки. 

Атсуму вдруг померещилось, что в темноте сверкнули красные глаза, и он, не удержавшись, сделал шаг назад и налетел на пресловутые полки. Хината, услышав шум, обернулся. 

— Атсуму-сан, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он. 

— Да, — кивнул Атсуму. 

— Садись пока, я сейчас. 

Хината скрылся в кухне и мгновенно зашумел тарелками, а Атсуму тяжело опустился на скрипнувший диван и, прикрыв глаза, устало взмолился, чтобы этот чертов день наконец-то закончился. 

Минут пять спустя медиум наконец выполз с кухни с салатником в руках. Атсуму заинтересованно вскинулся и сунул туда свой любопытный нос. Десяток печений с шоколадом выглядели так аппетитно, что Атсуму едва удержался от того, чтобы вырвать блюдо с угощением и съесть всё разом. Хината понятливо хмыкнул и, подтащив поближе обычную табуретку, аккуратно поставил салатник на сидушку. 

— Мой друг согласен помочь, — как бы между делом объявил Хината, блаженно вытянув левую ногу, — Займёмся этим сегодня? 

Атсуму облегченно выдохнул; у него как будто гора с плеч упала. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и широко улыбнулся. Ками-сама, неужели этот чертов кошмар наконец-то закончится? 

— Сегодня, — сказал он, едва не рассмеявшись от облегчения, — Я переночую у Бокуто. 

По тому, как Хината посмотрел на него, Атсуму сразу понял, что что-то не так. С такой невообразимой смесью жалости, сочувствия и вселенской печали на него до этого момента смотрела только мама и то только в глубоком детстве, когда он перессорился с половиной класса и получил в нос от старшего брата одного из своих недругов.

— Ты должен ночевать дома. 

— Я не могу переночевать у друзей? — недоверчиво уточнил Атсуму, лелея надежду на то, что это просто шутка. 

Он хотел верить, что ослышался, но Хината отрицательно покачал головой, и мир Атсуму рухнул будто карточный домик. Он панически боялся возвращаться в квартиру, тем более — ночевать там в одиночку. 

— Почему? — обреченно спросил он. 

— Она завязана на тебе, — охотно пояснил Хината и подал ему печенье, явно самодельное, — Интересное создание, но озлобленное. Жаль, что я не смог с ней подружиться. 

Атсуму, откусивший сдобы, подавился и закашлялся. Эта штука откинула Хинату в стену, а он сожалел о том, что не смог с ней подружиться. 

Возможно, Атсуму стоило дать ему контакты своего друга-психолога. Хинате — помощь почти что профессионала, а другу — наглядный пример для его диплома. 

— Что вообще за связь такая? — несчастным голосом поинтересовался Атсуму, заедая стресс печеньем. 

Хината поудобнее устроился на диване и принялся немного сбивчиво рассказывать: 

— Она пришла на запах твоей крови. Можно сказать, ты её накормил и тем самым привязал к себе. Рана, наверное, особо сильно не кровоточила, хотя должно было лить как из фонтана?

Атсуму рассеянно кивнул и вытянул левую руку. Он задрал рукав водолазки и уставился на место пореза, о котором напоминал только тонкий шрам, будто от кошачьей царапины. Ещё неделя-полторы и этот след тоже сойдёт, словно его и не было никогда. 

— Её заслуга? 

Хината кивнул, и Атсуму, не удержавшись, матернулся. 

— Ты не волнуйся так, всё хорошо будет, — обнадежил его Хината. 

— Твой друг справится? 

— Справится, куда он денется. 

Хината вдруг встал с дивана и направился к полкам. Он не глядя сунул руку в глубокую вазочку из цветного стекла и принялся что-то искать. Атсуму заинтересованно наблюдал, как Хината периодически достает небольшие деревянные пластинки, похожие на фигурки для сёги. Наконец медиум нашёл то, что искал, и протянул Атсуму деревяшку с вырезанной вручную руной. 

Только благодаря тому, что в старшей школе он делал проект про рунопись, от которого зависела его годовая оценка по истории, Атсуму с трудом, но все же признал руну, которая в переводе означала «путь». 

— Славянские руны? — недоверчиво уточнил Атсуму, пряча деревяшку в карман брюк, — Ну ты и намешал всего, конечно, Хината-кун. 

— Не только славянские, — возразил Хината, — И не только руны. Всё ради антуража. 

— Прошу прощения? 

Медиум добродушно рассмеялся. 

— Все эти руны, амулеты и различные «магические» примочки по сути своей не более, чем реквизит, — Хината, скривившись, изобразил кавычки пальцами, — Люди любят шоу, любят эффекты, и я даю им это. Всего лишь грамотная работа с клиентами, у которых представление о нас идёт в основном из кино. 

— Зачем ты тогда мне руну дал? 

Хината посмотрел на него словно на несмышленого ребенка. 

— Мой друг должен как-то последовать к тебе, — принялся объяснять он, — А руна содержит мою энергию. 

Атсуму не понял ни слова, но сделал умное лицо, чтобы не позориться ещё больше. Медиум, похоже, по его пустому выражению лица догадался, что Атсуму сидит дурак дураком, и втянул его в беседу. 

Общение с Хинатой для Атсуму оказалось почти что восьмым чудом света: они с огнем в глазах скакали с темы на тему и не могли наговориться. Не касались всего двух тем: волейбола и «кошки» из квартиры Атсуму — они сознательно игнорировали их, подстраиваясь друг под друга. 

Атсуму подумалось, что они — в теории, конечно же — могли бы стать неплохой парой. 

Телефон Атсуму тихо пиликнул, и он, с трудом оторвавшись от обсуждения любовной линии Софи и Хаула, разблокировал смартфон. 

— Уже десять? — удивился он, — Мне, наверное, пора. 

Хината резко схватил его за руку, и Атсуму вновь поразился тому, насколько горячими были его руки. 

— Атсуму-сан, если что-то напугает тебя, звони мне понял? 

Атсуму отрешенно кивнул, и расслабившийся Хината отпустил его руку. 

Медиум растянулся на диване, вполглаза посматривая за тем, как Атсуму обувается и натягивает пальто. 

— Атсуму-сан, — вдруг тихо окликнул Хината, — Не смотри сегодня ночью по углам. 

Атсуму тяжело взглотнул и неуверенно кивнул. Он уже почти было вышел из чужой квартиры, но краем глаза уловил, как задёргались отсветы пламени свечей на стенах; что-то в углу протяжно завыло, а медиум тихо рассмеялся. 

— Тихо, родной, _ещё рано_. 

Атсуму обдало неведомо откуда взявшимся сквозняком. _Существо_ , по звуку чем-то неуловимо напоминающие собаку, зло и как-то истерично заклокотало. Хината что-то выговаривал _существу_ , но Атсуму не мог различить и слова. Медиум словно говорил на другом языке, чужом и холодном, и Мия трясущейся рукой захлопнул входную дверь. Клокот, — нет, собачий лай — против ожидания, стал только громче. 

Этот утробный лай-пересмешка преследовал Атсуму всю дорогу до дома. Он слышал его отзвуки в метро, на полупустых улицах ночного Токио (Атсуму опять проигнорировал тот сквер) и даже на собственной лестничной клетке. 

Атсуму зашёл в квартиру, и в этот момент всё пошло по наклонной. Лай перерос в угрожающий рык, а его «кошка» протяжно завыла; на ламинате появились новые глубокие борозды, но Атсуму уже было плевать. 

Он аккуратно, боясь даже вздохнуть чуть громче обычного, подошёл к двери в спальню и зачем-то обернулся, уставившись в тот самый угол. 

Атсуму готов быть поклясться, что и на смертном одре он будет вспоминать, как длинная сухопарая рука с непропорционально большой ладонью и черными когтями вместо пальцев торчит из его стен. Чудо, что его не стошнило прямо там. 

Существо из квартиры Хинаты, и вправду похожее на собаку, — иссиня-черную, громадную, с красными глазами — повернуло кривую морду в его сторону и тихо заурчало, будто отсылая Атсуму подальше отсюда. 

Он пулей залетел в комнату, передвинул многострадальный письменный стол и сполз на пол. Лампочка в коридоре взорвалась с громким «бам», а его «кошка» истерично заверещала и принялась ломиться в дверь. 

Атсуму не мог сказать, сколько он уже сидел так, замерев изваянием на холодном полу и слушая звуки борьбы, доносящиеся из коридора. Он пытался абстрагироваться, думать о предстоящей игре, но тут послышался рваный хлюпающий звук, и Атсуму почти наяву увидел, как мощные челюсти собаки сжимают туловище «кошки», почти перекусывая его пополам. 

Нахер, он больше не мог справляться с этим в одиночку. 

Из-за трясущихся пальцев он не с первого раза смог набрать Хинату. 

Скорее всего, он уже давно спал, и не было ему дела до паникующего идиота Атсуму с его сущностью в квартире. Сколько у него таких клиентов с непонятной херней, поселившейся в углу? 

— Хэй, Атсуму, — сонно пробормотал наконец ответивший Хината, — Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — отчего-то шепотом ответил он, — Мне страшно. 

На том конце трубки Хината заворочался, отчего диван жалобно скрипнул. Атсуму это почему-то дико развеселило. 

— Она не навредит тебе, — твердо сказал Хината, — Мадара не даст тебя в обиду. 

— Ты назвал собаку Мадарой? Серьёзно? 

— Ты смотрел в угол? Я же просил не смотреть! 

Медиум не был зол, нет; он звучал обеспокоенно и чуточку разочарованно, но для Атсуму это было хуже простого и понятного гнева. Он пристыженно склонил голову, едва не выронив телефон.

— Я не хотел. 

— Верю, — усмехнулся Хината. 

Они замолчали. Хината время от времени позёвывал, и Атсуму здорово отвлекался, слушая его дыхание. Мадара за дверью жалобно взвыл, и Атсуму передёрнуло. 

— Эй, Атсуму-сан, слушай… 

— Просто Атсуму, — перебил он, — Не люблю весь этот официоз. 

Хината понятливо хмыкнул. 

— Хочешь, расскажу, как меня ограбили в Бразилии? 

— Тебя? Ограбили? — не поверил Атсуму, — Разве ты не должен там, я не знаю, чувствовать злой умысел или что-то в этом роде? 

— Я тебе не гадалка, — легко рассмеялся он, — Так вот, про ограбление… 

Атсуму слушал тихий, успокаивающий голос, особо не вникая в саму историю, и будто наяву видел пейзажи далёкой Бразилии: палящее солнце, кажущиеся бесконечными пляжи с теплым песком, ласкающим ноги, и бескрайняя синева океана. 

В дверь со всей дури влетел кто-то из «животных». Стол угрожающе пошатнулся, но всё же устоял. 

— Эй, Хината? — позвал Атсуму. 

— Да? 

— Если я переживу эту ночь, давай сходим в кофейню. 

— Ты зовёшь меня на свидание? — игриво уточнил он и, не выдержав, тепло рассмеялся. 

— Да, — легко улыбнулся Атсуму, — Я зову тебя на свидание. Ты как? 

— Я согласен. Боже, конечно я согласен. 

Кажется, Атсуму уснул ближе к рассвету, когда Хината рассказывал очередную историю, и фраза «ты необыкновенный», сказанная ласковым голосом, ему просто приснилась.

* * *

В кафе они выбрались через полторы недели: у Атсуму выдалась незапланированная серия товарищеских матчей, а на Хинату вышел клиент с запутанным случаем, и медиум укатил аж в другую префектуру. Они находились в сотнях километрах друг от друга и были знакомы пару дней, не считая той игры на Национальных в старшей школе, но отчего-то не могли не писать. Переписывались они постоянно: то Атсуму в перерывах между тренировками рассказывал, как Бокуто в очередной раз отбил мяч грудью и теперь щеголяет с синяком, то Хината присылал фотографии цветника, который около дома разбила жена того самого клиента, и отправлял по сотне голосовых. 

Атсуму, всё ещё панически боявшийся ночевать в своей квартире, засыпал только под ставшие родными звуки звонкого голоса Хинаты. 

Иногда Атсуму слышал отзвуки знакомого лая и краем глаза ловил смазанный образ, будто тень обретала форму. Он думал, что наконец-то его психика не выдержала происходящего кошмара, и он сошёл с ума, но каждый вечер, заваливаясь домой, Атсуму смотрел в тот угол и говорил тихое «спасибо». Что примечательно, тень из угла одобрительно порыкивала. 

Тренировки и матчи слились в один большой, никак не хотевший заканчиваться день, и Атсуму даже толком не понял, как прошли почти что две недели, а сам он оказался на пороге той кофейни, где спустя лет пять он вновь увидел Хинату Шоё. 

Тот уже сидел за двухместным столиком около большого окна. После той ночи вживую они так и не встретились, разбежавшись кто куда по срочным делам, и сейчас Атсуму замер как вкопанный и не мог оторвать взгляда. Хината был заметно загоревшим, посвежевшим и с чуть отросшими рыжими волосами, которые скручивались в едва заметные кудряшки на концах. 

К руке Атсуму прислонилось что-то мокрое и холодное, и Хината резко обернулся. Атсуму, если честно, даже испугаться не успел — Шоё заметил его, радостно улыбнулся и приглашающе помахал рукой. 

— Привет, Хината-кун! 

Он опустился на стул, и медиум с хитрой полуулыбкой придвинул к нему большую кружку кофе, даже на вид приторно-сладкого, с огромной шапкой из взбитых сливок. 

Ирония была в том, что Атсуму был диким сладкоежкой, и количество сладостей, которые он потреблял, могло ввести обычного человека в диабетическую кому. 

— Угадал? — ехидно спросил Хината, оценив, какую рожу скорчил Атсуму. 

— Угадал, — горько признал он и с наслаждением отхлебнул кофе, — Но как? 

Хината посмотрел куда-то вбок, в пустое пространство по левую руку от Атсуму. Что-то тихо заурчало, и Хината, грозно нахмурившись, пригрозил пальцем невидимому существу. 

— Ну, я же почти что гадалка, — наконец ответил он, — Карты сказали мне, что связующий «Шакалов» тот ещё любитель сладкого. 

Атсуму сделал обиженное лицо и нахмурился: 

— Боккун, что ли, меня сдал? 

— Нет, Мадара. Он жил у тебя, подлец. Не замечал? 

Точно, Мадара. Пёс, который живёт в тени, провел полторы недели у него дома. Значит, ему всё же не показалось. 

Ками-сама, помоги. 

— Почему Мадара? — спросил Атсуму, опустив все свои комментарии по поводу ещё одного существа — на этот раз, правда, дружелюбного — в его многострадальной квартире. 

Пёс так пёс. Может даже добить ламинат, его всё равно надо менять. 

И когда жизнь Атсуму успела превратиться вот в _это_? 

— Я когда его впервые встретил, он был ещё маленьким щенком, — умильным голосом принялся объяснять Хината; Мадара недовольно рыкнул, — Черненький, красноглазый, ершистый — ну вылитый Учиха. Посмотрел я на него и сразу захотелось приласкать и защитить.

— Стоп, — Атсуму аж кружку с кофе отставил и подался вперёд, — Я правильно понял, что для тебя Мадара Учиха — человек, нуждающийся в опеке? 

Хината утвердительно кивнул. 

— Он же бейбик, особенно мелкий. 

Атсуму почувствовал, как у него задёргался глаз. 

— Когда я смотрю на Учиху, у меня в мыслях крутится совершенно другое. 

— И что же? — заинтересовался Хината. 

Атсуму скроил торжественное выражение лица и как можно серьёзнее произнес: 

— Хардер, дэдди. 

Хината посмотрел на него как на идиота. По нему было видно, что он собирается отстаивать Мадару-бейбика, даже если дело дойдёт до драки. 

— Он киборг-убийца, — напомнил Атсуму, — Который в одного раскидал армию шиноби. 

— Ничего не знаю, он бейбик. 

Атсуму посмотрел в сияющие глаза и вынужден был признать свою полную капитуляцию. 

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Как там твой заказ? 

Хината оживился. Он растянул губы в довольной улыбке и легко откинулся на спинку стула. В каждой его улыбке, в каждом движении, в каждой позе чувствовалась любовь к тому, чем он занимается, и Атсуму откровенно завис. 

— Ну, мне пришлось выкапывать кости. Нет, не человеческие, сделай лицо попроще. 

Атсуму фыркнул и принялся выискивать официантку. Хината вопросительно вскинул бровь. 

— Я влез во всё это меньше месяца назад, — охотно пояснил Атсуму, — И для моральной поддержки мне срочно требуется какое-нибудь пирожное. 

Судя по тому, как предвкушающе загорелись его глаза, Хината тоже слышал о здешних сладостях. Даже Мадара как-то одобрительно фыркнул. Атсуму было заволновался, что подошедшая официантка испугается, но девушка будто и не услышала потустороннего звука. 

Атсуму заказал кусок обычной европейской шарлотки, а Хината уверенно ткнул в пирожное с маракуйей. Только после того, как принесенные десерты были съедены наполовину, они вернулись к костям. 

— Значит, кости животного? — задумчиво переспросил Атсуму, ложечкой разламывая шарик мороженого пополам. 

— Скорее всего, козла. 

— Дай угадаю. Наверное, очередные детишки играли в сатанистов? А козел для жертвы во имя Того Самого. 

Медиум рассмеялся. 

— Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов, Атсуму. 

— Влияние массовой поп-культуры, Хината-кун, — легко оправдался он, — Ничего не могу поделать. Так, а при чем тогда тот козел? 

— Он упёр у прежних жильцов фамильное кольцо, проглотил его и умер. Хозяйка тоже скончалась и призраком притянулась обратно в дом. 

— Её держало то кольцо? — предположил Атсуму, и Хината утвердительно кивнул. 

— Пришлось искать энергетику кольца в чертовом поле, а потом собственноручно откапывать труп безымянного парнокопытного. 

— Будь козел призраком, ты бы назвал его Тобирамой, — хмыкнул Атсуму, — Они же в основном белые бывают, да? 

— Козлы или Сенджу? — уточнил Хината и, не выдержав, рассмеялся. 

Он немного подумал, сделал большой глоток чая и предельно серьёзно сказал: 

— Я бы назвал его Суйгетсу. Закопан, падла, был прямо около речки. Я все ноги замочил, пока понял, с какой стороны к могилке подойти. 

Атсуму едва не подавился мороженым. Он судорожно закашлялся, а Хината спародировал фирменную кривую усмешку и протяжно заблеял. 

Пожалуй, ему стоило поменять статус во всех социальных сетях на что-то вроде «кто общался с медиумом, тот в цирке больше не смеётся».

* * *

Впервые они поцеловались ещё месяц спустя, в самом начале лета. 

В тот день «Шакалы» в очередной раз играли против «Орлов», и Атсуму встал ни свет ни заря, чтобы успеть добраться до спорткомплекса, от которого в половину восьмого отходил нанятый автобус в Сендай. Мадара, последние дней пять ночевавший у него, протестующе заворчал из своего угла. 

— Знаю, мальчик, — широко зевнул Атсуму, пытаясь не заснуть на ходу и все-таки завязать шнурки, — Вставать в шесть — та ещё морока. Ладно, пошёл я. Не скучай! 

Атсуму закрыл дверь на два замка и, тяжко матернувшись, потопал к лестницам; лифт не работал вот уже неделю, и Атсуму успел тысячу раз обматерить постоянные пробежки туда-сюда по ступенькам и примерно ту же тысячу раз поблагодарить Осаму — мысленно, конечно — за его неоценимый совет брать квартиру на нижних этажах. 

Уже в метро ему пришла смс от Шоё. Атсуму, внешне оставаясь спокойным и собранным, внутри ликовал и порывался радостно заорать на весь вагон, заполненный спешащими на работу бедолагами. 

Его замечательный, превосходный, солнечный парень (Атсуму до сих пор не мог поверить, что Шоё сказал «да» на его неловкое предложение встречаться) с присущим ему заразным оптимизмом написал, что верит в их победу, и обещал смотреть трансляцию. 

Оставшиеся полчаса Атсуму ехал, растекшись лужицей и широко улыбаясь. На него смотрели словно на идиота, — надо же, едет в семь утра и лыбится во все тридцать два — но Атсуму впервые было плевать на мнение других людей. Он раз за разом перечитывал сообщение Шоё и с каждым разом влюблялся всё сильнее. 

На автобус он не опоздал и, что удивительно, пришел одним из первых. За двадцать минут ожидания он успел разругаться с Сакусой из-за новой главы «Академии», довести капитана почти что до белого каления и от души потискать Хани, которая вместе с отвратительно бодрым Акааши пришла проводить Бокуто. 

В салон он буквально залетел, с разбега запрыгнул на место у окошка и с блаженной улыбкой открыл галерею, заполненную совместными фотографиями с Шоё. Сакуса, Бокуто и даже капитан как-то странно посмотрели на него, словно с какой-то то ли подъебкой, то ли с предвкушением, и Атсуму на всякий случай скорчил страшное лицо. Тренер, без всякого выражения оценив его пантомиму, демонстративно уткнулся в планшет.

Почти пять часов дороги прошли на удивление спокойно, что для их команды было редкостью. Бокуто отрубился почти сразу же, Сакуса намертво завис в Plague Inc., а остальные мирно играли в карты на задних сиденьях. Атсуму, поняв, что доебаться до кого-нибудь не получиться, достал телефон и принялся написывать Шоё, но тот не отвечал и в принципе не заходил в сеть с семи часов. 

Атсуму выудил из кармана форменной олимпийки ту самую руну, которую Шоё дал ему ещё в ту самую ночь, и сжал её в руке. Он взял в привычку везде таскать деревяшку и сам не мог понять, как ещё не потерял или не сломал её. Хината шутил, что она зачарованная, а Атсуму легко соглашался и перекладывал её из кармана в карман. 

Руна в его ладони ощутимо потеплела, и Атсуму улыбнулся. 

Шоё написал ему почти перед самой игрой. Атсуму вообще чудом увидел это сообщение; он задержался в раздевалке и забыл с утра отключить звук у телефона. В сообщении было всего одна фраза, но для Атсуму и его дурного зачастившего сердца эти четыре слова были всем.

 _«Я в тебя верю»._

Вот так вот. Одна фраза, всего-то четыре словечка, а у Атсуму за спиной будто крылья выросли. 

На площадку он вышел с твердой уверенностью в том, что, если то потребуется, выгрызет эту победу зубами. Он пожал руку паиньке-Тобио без прежнего глухого раздражения и, наверное, впервые улыбнулся ему просто так, искренне, без ехидства и насмешки. 

Бокуто с Сакусой опять как-то слишком понимающе переглянулись, но у Атсуму не было желания разбираться, что затеяли эти двое. Он встал в стойку, морально готовясь к подаче Ушиджимы. 

Победу они действительно вырвали зубами. Шли напряженно, ноздря в ноздрю все пять сетов, и последний, рещающий мяч «Шакалы» забили каким-то чудом. Оми-Оми со всей силы влетел в Томаса, а сам Атсуму едва не разбил нос, пытаясь вывернуться и отдать пас Барнсу. 

В раздевалку они буквально ввалились, еле держась на дрожащих ногах. Они все как один повалились на лавочки, опьяненные и победой, и интересной игрой. Тренер, как всегда немногословный, буквально сиял; его поза выдавала удовлетворение и почти что детский восторг, и вся команда горделиво приосанилась. 

Это был их день и их честная и достойная победа. 

Атсуму покидал потную форму в спортивную сумку, вполуха слушая планы команды на сегодняшний вечер в Сендае. Как говорится, ничто не предвещало, но тут Боккун со всей дури лупанул его по спине — похлопал, в его понимании — и тут же приобнял за плечи, а Сакуса уже привычно нахмурился, но улыбался как-то слишком ехидно, и Атсуму сразу понял, что тут что-то сильно не так. 

— Твой финальный пас был просто чудо, — сказал Бокуто, аккуратно тесня его в сторону выхода из раздевалки. 

— И чудо, что ты не расшиб голову, — подключился Сакуса, — Хотя, там и расшибать нечего… 

— Ну что ты, Сакуса. Тсум-Тсум, наверное, отвлекся на трибуны. 

Оми-Оми заулыбался ещё сильнее и, кинув взгляд на озадаченного этой сценой Атсуму, сказал елейным голосом: 

— Я и сам почти отвлекся. Такое… м-м-м, как сказать-то… яркое пятно. 

Умом Атсуму понимал, что Шоё никак не мог оказаться в Сендае, но бестолковое сердце заходилось в бешеном темпе, отдавая куда-то в голову. Он хотел верить, что Шоё вживую видел этот матч, его — нет, _их_ — победу, но то, с какой болью медиум временами смотрел на его волейбольную форму, настойчиво нашептывало Атсуму: не придет, не посмотрит вживую… 

Они медленно подошли к двери, и Оми-Оми одним плавным элегантным движением распахнул дверь. Боккун, тихо посмеиваясь, буквально вытолкнул его в коридор. Атсуму открыл глаза, сам не помня, когда успел зажмуриться, и не поверил в то, что увидел. 

В метрах трёх от него стоял Хината Шоё — теплый, солнечный, _родной_ — и улыбался так счастливо и гордо, будто сам забил решающий мяч. Атсуму осторожно шагнул вперед, все еще не веря своим глазам, а потом, поняв, что его не глючит, бросился вперёд. 

Он был уже совсем близко, но тут ноги, напряженные после почти трёх часов игры, подвели его, и Атсуму полетел вперёд. Он уже было решил, что ему судьбой предначертано разбить сегодня нос, но Шоё с неожиданной силой подхватил его, не дав упасть. 

Атсуму посмотрел в его глаза, и мир вокруг будто исчез, оставив только их вдвоем. Ведомый каким-то шестым или даже седьмым чувством, Атсуму немного отстранился, твердо встав на всё ещё подрагивающие ноги, и руками обвил талию Шоё. Пока он думал, стоит ли наконец поцеловать Шоё, тот мягко улыбнулся, подушечками пальцев огладил щеку Атсуму и — Ками-сама, помоги — поцеловал его. 

Атсуму даже не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло, пока они целовались в пустом коридоре у раздевалок. Атсуму прижимал Шоё всё ближе и ближе, будто желая раствориться в нём; от него пахло травами, которые Шоё жёг каждый вечер, и название которых Атсуму так и не запомнил, и Атсуму всё никак не мог надышаться им. 

Тут кто-то деликатно кашлянул, и Атсуму недовольно оторвался, но Шоё из объятий не выпустил. На них смотрели все «Шакалы» с Сакусой и Бокуто во главе. Они выглядывали из-за двери в раздевалку, плотно скучковавшись в попытках увидеть хоть что-то из-за спин довольно высоких доигровщиков. 

— Вы продолжайте, очень интересно. Будто мелодраму смотрим, — брякнул Инуаки, и вся команда разразилась звонким смехом. 

— Слетники, какие же вы все сплетники, — Атсуму и сам счастливо рассмеялся, лбом уткнувшись в макушку Шоё. 

— Как я понимаю, в ресторан ты с нами не пойдёшь? — добродушно поинтересовался Шион. 

— Да, кэп, сегодня без меня. 

— Ну и хорошо, значит в караоке сегодня обойдёмся без опенинга к «Токийскому Гулю», — ребята опять засмеялись, а Атсуму обиженно фыркнул, — Только у тренера отпрашиваешься сам! 

— Принято, кэп! 

В этот момент из-за угла словно черт из табакерки вынырнул тренер Фостер. Он молча осмотрел собравшуюся компании и вопросительно вскинул бровь, в упор смотря на Сакусу и Шиона, признанных командой родителей «Шакалов».

— Это Хината-кун, — отчитался Сакуса; бровь тренера приподнялась ещё выше, — Парень Атсуму. 

Тренер перевел взгляд на Шиона. 

— Что? — нервно спросил тот, — Я его сегодня впервые в жизни увидел. 

— Тренер, можно попросить? — внимание тренера переметнулось на Атсуму, и команда облегченно выдохнула, — Отпустите погулять. 

Фостер недоверчиво посмотрел на нервно кусающего губы Атсуму, а потом — на абсолютно спокойного Шоё. Их взгляды пересеклись, и тренер вдруг тепло улыбнулся. 

— Хината-сан, проследи, чтобы он не потерялся, — попросил тренер и призгрозил уже самому Атсуму, — Чтобы было не так, как в Киото, понял? 

Атсуму залился краской от макушки до пяток и кивнул. Тренер, видимо, решил, что команда настрадалась достаточно; он кивнул Хинате на прощание и скрылся в полутьме коридора так же неожиданно, как и появился. 

— А что за история была в Киото? — заинтересованно спросил Хината. 

Атмусу вмиг разжал объятия и почти выкрикнул громогласное «нет!», но довольно оскалившийся Оми-Оми успел раньше. 

Он бесстыдно уставился прямо в глаза Атсуму и довольно протянул, смакуя каждое слово: 

— Он потерялся в парке, зачем-то полез на дерево, разорвал штаны по шву на заднице и намертво застрял на самой хлипкой ветке почти у макушки. 

— Как мы его снимали — отдельная история, — добавил предатель-Шион. 

— Обязательно было меня позорить? — не хуже гадюки прошипел Атсуму. 

Естественно, его ненормальная команда в один голос ответила «да». Шоё рассмеялся, взял его за руку, мягко переплетая их пальцы, и Атсуму передумал убивать дорогих сокомандников. 

— Мы, наверное пойдём, — сказал Шоё, — Рад был познакомиться! 

Команда даже ответить ничего не успела — Атсуму буквально на буксире вытянул Шоё к выходу из комплекса, подальше от этих предателей. Кто знает, что ещё они могли припомнить — позорных историй у Атсумы было выше крыши. 

Они гуляли по Сендаю до самого вечера, болтая обо всем на свете и ни о чем одновременно. Они держались за руки, краснели и хихикали над собой словно в романтической комедии. 

Атсуму хотел бы, чтобы это никогда не закончилось. 

Когда стемнело, они зашли в первое попавшееся кафе, оказавшееся весьма приятным местом с незамысловатым, но цепляющим интерьером. Приветливая официантка проводила их к свободному столику в углу зала. 

— Твой последний пас был гениальным, — раскрасневшийся Шоё с блеском в глазах рассуждал о матче, с восторгом поглядывая на довольного Атсуму, — А та подача в середине третьего сета? Я думал, голос сорву. Ты _необыкновенный_. 

— Эй, Шоё, — тихо окликнул Атсуму, наконец решившись поднять эту тему, — Спасибо, что приехал. Это значит для меня очень много. 

— И именно поэтому ты не пригласил меня ни на одну игру? — неожиданно горько спросил Шоё. 

— Я думал, тебе неприятно. Я же не слепой, вижу, как ты временами смотришь на мою форму. 

Атсуму уже пожалел, что поднял эту тему. Он открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться и замять, но Хината мотнул головой, и он послушно умолк. 

— Ты хочешь узнать, почему я ушёл из волейбола? — тихо спросил Шоё, поняв его без слов. 

— Травма, да? — так же тихо уточнил Атсуму, — Иногда ты начинаешь прихрамывать. 

Шоё кивнул, с силой закусив губу. Он сжал рукой левое колено, и Атсуму захотелось как-то ободрить его, сказать хоть что-то успокаивающее, но он всё никак не мог подобрать нужных слов. 

— У меня оскольчатый перелом надколенника, — словно приговор на смертную казнь вынес, — Собирали по кусочкам. Сейчас мое колено держится на металлических штырях. Слышал про остеосинтез? 

Атсуму отрицательно качнул головой и сжал руку Шоё. 

— Эта травма поставила на мне крест как на волейболисте, но открыла путь в мой нынешний род деятельности. В больнице я познакомился с Карлосом. 

— Твой учитель? — предположил Атсуму. 

Большим пальцем он выводил узоры на ладони Шоё, почти не понимая, что делает. Это происходило машинально, будто он делал так уже очень много лет. 

— Да. Он научил меня всему, что я знаю. 

Они замолчали, но тишина это, против ожидания, была уютной. Шоё смотрел куда-то сквозь Атсуму, выискивая глазами невидимое для обычного обывателя, а Атсуму принялся завороженно ласкать запястную косточку кончиками пальцев. Он по себе знал, что это довольно щекотно, но Шоё будто и не замечал мозолистых пальцев на своей руке. 

— Эй, Шо? А каждый может стать медиумом? 

Шоё оторвался от разглядывания пространства и с нежностью глянул на Атсуму. 

— Нет, — ответил он и наконец-то хихикнул от щекотки, — Надо видеть. Ты, например, смотришь словно в замочную скважину и изредка видишь отрывки потустороннего. Некоторые и этого не могут. 

— Что ты видишь? 

— Всё, — просто ответил он, — Переплетение, гармонию, хаос. Ауры, пустоты, пробелы. У всего свои цвета, знаешь? 

— Какого цвета я? — азартно спросил Атсуму. 

Возможно, тот бокал пива, распитый напополам, всё же был лишним. 

— Ты словно закат в Бразилии, — мечтательно протянул Шоё, — Много-много оранжевого, жёлтого и совсем немного нежно-розового. _Идеальный_. 

— Мне так жаль, что я не вижу твоих цветов, — пристыженно склонился Атсуму. 

— Ты смотришь на меня как на солнце. Это лучше любых цветов. 

И даже если они начали целоваться в кафе на глазах у других посетителей, то это того определенно стоило.

* * *

В середине июля Атсуму решился менять ламинат и, отчаянно краснея и заикаясь через раз, попросился пожить к Шоё. Тот тепло рассмеялся, обозвал его дураком и помог перевести вещи. Начав жить вместе, они вдруг поняли, что понимают друг друга с полувзгляда; они знали друг друга наизусть, будто бы жили вместе уже лет десять как минимум. 

Ламинат уже давно переложили, а возвращаться домой Атсуму не хотел. Он будто сроднился с крохотной студией Шоё, пёстрым интерьером и с Мадарой, который со скуки сбивал всякие «магические» примочки из реквизита медиума. Тут, в этом родном и уютном абсурде, было его место, и Атсуму не собирался противиться своим желаниям. 

Одним вечером он ушел на пробежку, а вернувшись обнаружил резко засмущавшегося Шоё в его собственной футболке от волейбольной формы, несколько большой для него, доходившей аж до середины бедра. Атсуму посмотрел на красное лицо Шоё, потом — на собственную фамилию, красующуюся на спине, и не выдержал. 

В ту ночь они окончательно доломали и так дышащий на ладан серый диван. Сонные, помятые и с засосами на всех возможных частях тела, но до безобразия довольные, они сели изучать каталоги Икеи. В обед того же дня хозяин студии, неловко потирая затылок, сообщил, что квартира больше не сдается. Атсуму и Шоё переглянулись и залились громким смехом. 

Ближе к концу августа они переехали к Атсуму. Мадара радостно носился по темным уголкам квартиры, и даже не особо восприимчивый к потусторонней материи Атсуму то и дело замечал очертания пса. 

Ещё они выяснили, что у обоих руки растут из причинного места, и собрать обратно белые полки, привезенные из бывшей квартиры Шоё, никто из них не в состоянии. 

Атсуму хотел было позвонить Осаму, заранее смирившись с потоком издёвок, которые обязательно последуют вслед за этой просьбой, но вовремя вспомнил, как любимый близнец собирал комод. Он тогда едва не попал в травмпункт, а мама, грозно хмурясь, в приказном порядке запретила Осаму приближаться к инструментам и сама собрала тот злосчастный комод за какой-то час. 

В итоге Атсуму набрал Бокуто. Тот прибыл часа через два вместе с Акааши и Хани. Пока Боккун и Акааши ловко прикручивали полки к стенам, Хани носилась по углам вместе с довольно урчащим Мадарой. 

— Жуткая аллергия на шерсть? Нашел себе парня с собакой, которая состоит из тени, — хмыкнул Бокуто, закручивая последний шурупчик, — Умно. 

Выглянувший из кухни Шоё громко объявил, что печенья готовы, и все без исключения рванули к столу. Признаться честно, Атсуму готов был молиться Шоё и его выдающимся кулинарным талантом. 

Сам он едва мог приготовить что-то сложнее яичницы и риса с курицей; в их семье всегда кашеварил Осаму, болевший готовкой с самого детства. И если его не подпускали к инструментам, то самому Атсуму был заказан вход на кухню — однажды, лет так в четырнадцать, он умудрился сжечь спагетти. 

Хани вскоре отрубилась, смешно растянувшись на ковре. Мадара тоже успокоился и окончательно растворился в тени. Бокуто, вытянувшись на диване, втянул Атсуму в просмотр какой-то дорамы про убийства и отмотку времени, а Акааши с Хинатой тихо обсуждали мангу. 

Ещё через месяц Шоё смертельно захотелось наплести ловцы снов. Атсуму заказал всяких ниточек, перышек и бусинок, и они с нездоровым энтузиазмом принялись за дело, включив фоном их общий плейлист, наполовину состоящий из кейпопа и опенингов. 

На следующую тренировку они завалились с большим пакетом из гипермаркета и торжественно вручили каждому члену команды по ловцу. Тренер как обычно промолчал, лишь вежливо кивнув в знак благодарности, но однажды зашедший в тренерскую Атсуму увидел, что Фостер хранит свой ловец рядом с фотографией жены и дочек. 

Ловцы Бокуто и Акааши Хани растрепала в ничто, и Шоё сделал им новый, в цветах Фукуродани, с бусинами под цвет их глаз и перьями, имитирующими совиные. Атсуму до сих пор не понимал, как они выжили после тех групповых обнимашек. 

Осаму, которого до икоты пугала вся сверхъестественная движуха, в которую с размаху влез Атсуму, ходил вокруг да около, не решаясь вживую увидеться с Шоё. Он то и дело списывался с ним, делился рецептами, но порог их квартиры переступить не мог. 

— Хватит пугать Осаму-куна, — попросил Шоё, когда они лежали в теплой кровати и бездумно смотрели документалку про Мегалодона от Дискавери. 

— Он просто не понимает шуток, — отмахнулся Атсуму. 

— Ты заявил ему, что у нас в ванной живёт привидение! 

— Так оно и жило, даже целых два. 

— Я изгнал его неделю назад, — надулся Шоё, — А первый дух вообще случайно к нам забрел. 

— Действительно, детали… 

В бок Атсуму врезался острый локоть Шоё. 

— Позови к нам на ужин брата и его парня. 

Атсуму тяжело вздохнул и клятвенно пообещал вытащить упавшего в бизнес с головой брата на ужин. Шоё довольно улыбнулся и, прижавшись к нему, тут же провалился в сон. 

Осаму с Суной пришли к ним в октябре, причем порог квартиры они пересекали так аккуратно, будто ступали на минное поле. 

— Не боись, полтергейста Шо изгнал с неделю назад, — брякнул Атсуму и мгновенно получил острым локтем по рёбрам. 

Вечер, несмотря на все склоки братьев Мия, прошел замечательно. Никто не разругался, не подрался, и даже затейливые бирюзовые тарелки из Икеи остались целы. 

Ближе к вечеру, когда они вчетвером лежали в спальне и смотрели «Стального Алхимика», Осаму приспичило попить водички. Он, кряхтя, сполз с дивана и двинулся на кухню. 

— Эй, Саму. 

— Да, Тсуму? 

— Не смотри по углам, — могильным голосом сказал Атсуму, с весельем наблюдая за тем, как расширяются глаза брата, — Он не любит, когда на него смотрят в упор. 

— Не неси ерунды! — вскинулся Шоё и, прицелившись, швырнул в него подушкой, — Иди, Осаму-кун, не бойся. Ты нравишься Мадаре, он тебя не тронет.

— Нравлюсь?! — слегка истерично переспросил Осаму.

— Мадаре? — флегматично уточнил Суна, с интересом перебирающий руны. 

— Нравишься, конечно, от тебя же едой пахнет, — фыркнул Атсуму, — И да, Шо назвал пса Мадарой. 

— Он ест обычную еду? — побледнел Осаму. 

— Нет, но ему нравится запах, — охотно пояснил Шоё, грозно глянув на Атсуму. 

— Кстати, дорогие мои, как вы считаете, Мадара Учиха дэдди или бейбик? 

Задав этот насущный вопрос, по которому они всё никак не могли прийти к единому мнению, Атсуму игриво подмигнул тяжело вздохнувшему Шоё. 

— Дэдди, однозначно, — заявил Суна, сразу получив тысячу плюсиков к карме. 

— Вы что, он же бейбик, — фыркнул Осаму. 

Атсуму в притворном изумлении схватился за сердце и прошептал максимально трагичным голосом: 

— Ты мне больше не брат. 

— Наконец-то мы избавимся от приемыша в нашей сиятельной семье. Ками-сама, спасибо. 

Атсуму возмущенно вскинулся и потянул брата за полы футболки, завалив его на кровать. Осаму привычно дергался в его руках, грозясь защекотать его до смерти, а Шоё и Суна тихо посмеивались, наблюдая за перепалкой. 

Атсуму счастливо улыбнулся и подумал, что наконец-то может назвать эту квартиру своим домом.

**Author's Note:**

> Вау. Просто вау. 
> 
> Изначально я хотела написать мини, но получилось то, что получилось. Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие от текста — для меня это самое главное. 
> 
> Тут, в комментарии, я хочу поблагодарить каждую, кто оставляла комментарии под моей прошлой работой о атсухинах. Эта аушка, которую я люблю всем сердцем, появилась благодаря вам. Вы замечательные. 
> 
> Наверное, я хотела попробовать написать что-то абсолютно новое для себя — переплетение хоррора и юмора, история любви на фоне типичного ужастика. Я наверняка собрала все возможные клише и тропы, но текст и его посыл получился очень достойным, как по мне. Я получила удовольствие, когда прописывала ветки бокуак и атсухин, когда ночами думала о том, как лучше всего свести персонажей, как дать им поговорить по душам. Если при прочтении вы почувствовали мою любовь к тексту, персонажам и сюжету — значит, я справилась, и донесла, что хотела. 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто дочитал до конца. Вы — лучшие ❤


End file.
